Of Sickness and Health
by TheIdealist14
Summary: Mikan was found unconscious on the corridor and was brought to the hospital. A tale of grief and happiness; beneath Mikan's cheerful personality is an unspoken truth
1. Chapter 1

**Of Sickness and Health**

It's a typical day for our 16 year old students of Gakuen Alice. Hotaru, being the emotionless and genius teenager she is, was working on her inventions. Ruka was patting his pet rabbit, Usagi; while Natsume being Natsume having his face covered by a manga, was sleeping with his feet on the desk. Students of Class B were being their typical selves as they were doing what they normally do.

Jinno- sensei entered the class, and typical Mikan being late was not yet around. Jinno then muttered something that he could only hear.

The door opened but it was Narumi- sensei that entered the class with his rather unusual frown. "Mikan has been admitted to the hospital, someone had found her unconscious at the corridor; we do not have any further information yet. Class, we are not yet allowed to visit her unless the authorities said otherwise".

There were a lot of murmurs from the class after Narumi- sensei left. Jinno excused himself and left the class in Fukutan's care. Suddenly, Natsume rose from his desk and made his way outside the classroom, while Ruka followed behind.

Despite Hotaru's cold demeanour, her mind was cluttered, in contrast with how she's acting. She just sat there with her emotionless facade, but with pure worry in her eyes.


	2. Mikan's disease

Note: I was thinking of a rare disease that's related to the brain and is hereditary. I asked my brother and searched through the internet and found it. I hope you'd like this chapter. Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

I felt my heart beating furiously. What in the hell happened to Polka? I remained impassive but inside me was chaotic. I unconsciously gripped my knuckles and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned back and saw Ruka with a concerned look on his face. 

"Natsume, let's go back to class. Narumi would update on Mikan's condition as soon as he gets the information." Ruka was right. We need to wait for the facts before acting on rage. I nodded but I just can't help but feel apprehensive. Please be alright, Mikan. 

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

"How are you feeling?" I heard a familiar voice asking me something. I opened my eyes and saw Uncle Kazumi, Shiki-san, Subaru-san and Narumi-sensei. "How are you feeling my child?", Uncle Kazumi questioned me again with concern all over his face. Truthfully speaking, I can't explain how I was feeling at that exact moment. I just stared at them and no words came out of my mouth. Suddenly, my body felt tired and noticed myself drifting back to sleep. 

Narumi's POV

"It's not as easy as it seems. It's a very rare disease, even gifted alices cannot determine on how to heal it. Huntington disease, this could lead to cognitive decline and psychiatric problems", as soon as Subaru-san had said those words, I felt my chest thumped madly. It can't be. 

I stared at Mikan's sleeping figure. I frowned as I think of Subaru's words and pondered on how I would tell Mikan and her friends this rather big predicament. I turned towards my two companions, Shiki-san and the High School Principal; they were staring straight at the sleeping Mikan. It's very noticeable that these two really love Mikan as if she's their own child. As soon as my gaze fell upon her, I promised myself to do what I can to help. 

* * *

><p>The class was very quiet, so awfully quiet that one could hear a single needle drop. Narumi-sensei entered the class and was greeted by low-spirited faces. He smiled as he held through the class that Mikan would not want them to feel gloomy especially if she's the reason to this melancholic atmosphere.<p>

Just then, Hotaru stood up and requested to let the class know of Mikan's real condition. "I'm positively sure that you already knew what Mikan's real situation is in. It's improper to hide it from us, it's indeed necessary for us to know".

Natsume's POV

I was about to hoist myself up as soon as Narumi mentioned Mikan's name, but then Imai beat me to it. I listened to her words while glaring at Naru at the same time. We need facts and answers now, I can't wait for tomorrow or any day; this would be the best time to spill the beans. 

"Mikan. She has the Huntington disease. I might as well tell you this class for you are Mikan's most trusted friends. Huntington disease is an inherited disease passed on to her by her mother." Gasps were heard across the room as Naru continued to explain the facts. However, as soon as he said about that disease, I can't hear any more of his words. My mind went astray and all I can see is some sort of a black hole and Mikan inside it. Unconsciously, I activated my alice, and seemed to notice that the whole class was staring at me. 

Ruka's POV 

It's freaking hot, I stared at the source of this heat. Natsume and his alice has caused the class and Narumi to notice his sheer anger. Of course, he's furious, who wouldn't be if the girl you love has some rare illness. Natsume saw me staring at him and his eyes soften, but I could see through him, he's at a very vulnerable state. He seemed confused and helpless; I was feeling dejected myself.

"Are we now allowed to visit Sakura?", I asked Narumi.

Narumi's POV 

I remembered Subaru-san's words, "Mikan-chan is now allowed to have visitors. However, we could only allow two visitors per day; the maximum would be three hours. I told this to the class.

My mind then went back to Mikan-chan and Yuka. I recalled Yuka having the early symptoms; I thought it was just a simple strain due to her alice, but it was a lot more different.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate your support and it inspires me to do better. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Natsume walked along the corridor. Alone, he strode towards the hospital room where her favourite brunette stays at the moment. It seemed like his body has a mind of its own as he did not mind the odd stares he was receiving.<p>

"Natsume, you're going to burn someone if you'll stay like that" Ruka uttered as he took a glimpse at his best friend and then to her female companion.

"Hyuuga, pull yourself up; Mikan would be upset if she'll see you in that petrified state. Do control your emotions; she'll need you to be strong for her.

Natsume just nod at Hotaru and Ruka. Their words now glued inside his mind, he then put his right hand on the door knob. Slowly, he opened it and saw a figure on the bed. The figure looked straight at him and smiled.

"Natsume, you came" The still smiling Mikan voiced out

The young man went towards Mikan and hugged her. He didn't say anything. He just continued hugging her, feeling her soft skin and strawberry fragrant smell. Natsume then kissed her temple and shut his eyes tight, preventing tears from falling.

"Idiot, you always make my heart wallop. Do you know how much it hurts knowing you have this some kind of rare illness? But I need to stop my irrational feelings from getting upset as it would not do any good to the situation. Just remember Mikan that I am always with you through thick and thin, I won't leave your side especially that this is the time you'd need me the most. I love you Mikan. I love you so much that you suffering is equivalent to me suffering triple times" He held those words to his beloved as he kept her in his sturdy arms.

"I'm grateful that you're all so worried about me; Subaru-san has told me everything about my illness, he even said that mother had the same disorder. I felt weak, I mean my body still feels weak and it seems like any time my body would break but my spirits went up as I saw how the people I loved and cared for remained strong for my sake. You guys are always there, never giving up on me. This is not the first time that I caused some sort of a ruckus, but same old people remained and lifted me towards hope and optimism"

Natsume just smiled as he heard those from her. The Mikan she knew would never give up; this trait of hers is really special as it broke that barrier of his tough, cold heart. Still very optimistic, her genuine smile is ever present on her pretty heart-shaped face. Still thinking of her pretty face, Natsume took hold of her chin and gently placed his lips on hers. It was a simple one minute kiss but it felt like forever for the couple. Both smiled at each other as he took hold of her hand and massaged it a bit.

"By the way Natsume, I heard Hotaru and Ruka-pyon talking to you about something; why were they outside this room? I thought two visitors were only allowed for a day. The two of them had already went to see me yesterday"

It was odd, Natsume thought about it too. Maybe they were just worried so they stayed outside her room before he went in. But he felt there's something more to it, his intuition told him so. His mind went back to reality as Mikan held his shoulder lightly.

"I guessed Hotaru and Ruka-pyon just missed me so much. Maybe it felt like they're with me when they're just a meter away from me. It was odd though, I thought that school and hospital authorities would be strict in this visiting thing. Never mind that Natsume, let's just play a game"

Natsume raised a brow at her odd statement and told her that aren't they old to play childish games. Mikan puffed her cheeks and stared at him. Too long, she stared at him blankly and somewhat lifeless. Natsume shook her shoulders lightly.

"Mikan! What's wrong? Are you alright? Mikan!" a frantic Natsume went outside the room and saw Narumi. A worried look appeared at Narumi's face as he saw the young man's appalled expression that indicated something must have happened to Mikan.

The two men stood beside the sleeping angel's bed. Sighing, Natsume asked Narumi what had just happened a while ago. He was beyond scared as he saw Mikan not responding, as though she was lifeless.

"Yuka. Yuka also experienced something like that. It was hard to watch her suffering, and now her daughter inherited that curse of a disease. Although Huntington disease symptoms are said to appear at middle age, it's a different case to both Mikan and Yuka; as alices, indicators of the said disease showed at younger ages, and symptoms are more vile than the ordinary. We are currently contacting the prominent neurologist, a former student at Alice Academy- America Branch who has the gene regeneration or gene healing alice. He might help us with this predicament"

Natsume just stared at Narumi as new hope arouse from him. "When will the doctor come see her?

"He'll be here after a week"

* * *

><p>"Can you make me a coffee, no sugar please" a man in his early thirties spoke to her secretary while fidgeting with his pen. He opened a file in his email and read a report sent to him by two students of Gakuen Alice- Japan Branch.<p>

"Good afternoon. May I speak to Miss Imai, this is Doctor Gordon of AA Hospital. I have already read what you sent me and I appreciate your efforts and your intelligible and very detailed report. It's a big help. I've already talked to Gakuen Alice school authorities and they have already arranged a schedule for me. See you in one week's time Miss Imai and we'll talk about it in a more comprehensive manner. Send my regards to your brother and to Mister Nogi as well."

The thirty year old Doctor looked at the portrait on his right and sighed inaudibly. He resumed fidgeting his pen while his ocean blue eyes continued to stare at the portrait of a beautiful young woman. Then, the secretary went inside his office giving him his request, a coffee with no sugar.


End file.
